


Playing House

by wafflesex



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Aprons, Bottom!Rin, Dirty Talk, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, top!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesex/pseuds/wafflesex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin "welcomes" Sousuke home after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sinner and this is un-beta'd. Also, happy birthday, Rin, my crybaby son. (shhh it's still the second somewhere)

"I'm home." Sousuke's voice calls out into the _genkan_ of his and Rin's small apartment and from the dragged and gravely tone, there's no need to guess he's had a long and tiring day at the office. He isn't a typical businessman, not like the ones who rush and push through the city just to catch their morning trains; rather, he moves at his own pace, steady, but with purpose. Regardless, he isn't a lazy worker by any means, and by agreeing to work in the small branch of his father's business in Tokyo, if anything, the burden on his shoulders only means he needs to work harder each day. 

He comes from a quiet family which prides itself on hard work done right. His father likes to tell and retell his story to their visitors when Sousuke returns home over the holidays. Building himself from the ground up, paying his way through college and married life in the countryside with a son who just had to choose two private schools to attend in the span of just a couple years... Yes. Sousuke has a lot of room to fill, a lot of expectations to meet, but with his luck, he won't be in this position working nine to five for very long. 

With his luck, swimming side by side with Rin will soon be in his future. 

Stifling a yawn, he slips off his shoes and after leaving them beside the door he reaches a hand up to lightly ruffle the short tufts of hair that just barely fall over his neck. He hates wearing ties, always has and always will, and the properness of a business suit never once graced his closet full of loose fitting t-shirts and slacks, so by the end of each work day he's surprised he hasn't already ripped everything off and left it in a nearby dumpster. Ah, well. Just a few more steps and he'll be able to change in the bedroom down the hall. 

… Tonight, however, it seems he won't be the one to do those honors. 

His attention's ripped away from the hardwood floor when he spots a faded shadow looming ahead followed shortly by the sound of a familiar voice, light and, dare he say it, teasing. Without even looking, Sousuke knows he won't be making it to the bedroom just yet. 

"Welcome home," the voice tells him to which he does, in fact, tilt his head up, hand still at his neck, eyelids heavy but pupils carrying a curious, happy spark. It's always worth the pain and the bore of mundane work life, he thinks, just to hear Rin's voice. 

"Sorry I'm a little–" 

… Ah. 

"–late." 

… Rin's going to kill him one of these days. He just knows it. 

There, standing with one arm akimbo and head tilted, is, in fact, Rin, but here in the dead of winter with a snowstorm due in the forecast... he's wearing an apron. Pale yellow, frilled at the hem, _short_. Hell, it's so short he can still see the bottom of his knees. Though for that matter, said knees are _bare_ as is the rest of him, at least from this angle from what Sousuke can see. Smooth shaven legs, long and beckoning, a bare neck, bare chest– Is there any bit of him that _isn't_ naked? He's about to ask, but even with his lips parted no words come out. Instead, Rin's quick to fill the silence himself, chin tilting up a bit with a little bob that's just strong enough to make his ponytail sway. 

"I'm almost done with dinner," he says, nonchalant, though once he's turned onto his side the tone in his voice escalates into a light coo. Coupled with the sharp grin on his face, the other boy is downright impish. "I'm making your favorite." It's with that that he turns on his heel and finally Sousuke's able to answer his own damn question. 

He most definitely isn't wearing anything else under that stupid apron. Can't be. Not when his asscheeks are on display as they are, soft and nestled just below the neatly tied ribbon rested at the nape of Rin's spine. 

Rin's already disappeared into the kitchen when Sousuke at last manages to step up from the _genkan_ into the hallway, but by now all thoughts of reaching the bedroom have long been forgotten as he follows Rin's footsteps. Peering around the doorway he does indeed see the oven lights on and two plates set out on the dinner table, but any one of those things–yes, even his beloved pork cutlets–go completely unaware with Rin standing with his back turned as he is, humming a nameless tune to himself while he wipes down the kitchen counter. To say he's mesmerized by the sight would be a severe understatement. 

Sculpted and chiseled by his sport, Rin's body is a true masterpiece, sharp yet soft with defined muscles and smooth, fair skin. With those rippling back muscles he takes the world by storm with his infamous butterfly stroke and with those strong calves he easily outruns him every morning, every evening. But just as well, Sousuke's seen much more than athletic prowess from the other swimmer's frame. He's seen it bend, watched it fold and curl, twist and arch... and in the very deep thoroughs of passion he's allowed himself to become lost in the way Rin's body _envelopes_ him until no inch is left untouched. Those legs around his waist, his arms around his neck– 

–He's crossed the threshold and the entire length of the kitchen before he can think and even with his newly pressed suit Sousuke presses himself to Rin's backside with a low growl, arms flexing as his large hands reach around. One goes for a barely clothed thigh, the other for Rin's collarbone and shoulder, and with his eyes shut and heart pounding between his ribs he buries his nose into Rin's neck to take in the sweet scent of cherry blossom shampoo and freshly cleaned clothes. 

Rin, meanwhile, sighs contentedly, and after giving a moment to push his dish towel away he reaches behind him to latch onto Sousuke's hair. The taller boy's hands are cold, chilled by the winter air, but his body and his breath warm him deeply all the way to his toes. 

"I'm not done, you know." 

"You planned this." 

"And?" 

" _Bend over._ " 

With the heel of his palm pressed to Rin's thigh, he can feel his cock already throbbing and stiff within the confines of the apron and it's more than enough to bring Sousuke to full arousal himself, the front of his dress pants tented and pressed between Rin's rounded cheeks. Rin grinds back then, drawing a groan from the other boy, and after releasing the plush of his lip from between his teeth he leans forward until his stomach presses to the counter's edge, hands resting beneath him to help keep his balance. He looks over his shoulder then and isn't surprised at all to see Sousuke already fiddling with his belt buckle, expertly flicking it open and tugging it free from two loops before his fingers start with the fly to his pants. 

"Did I turn you on that much?" Rin purrs as he wiggles his hips slowly, _invitingly._  

Sousuke growls again in turn. "You always do." Low, _threatening._ Sousuke's pressed to Rin's back before the other boy can think and with his cock free the velvety, heavy shaft presses and rubs along the cleft of his ass, drawing a mewl from Rin's throat. Sousuke latches onto his neck again at that and with one hand cupping his lover's jaw he can feel every little vibration, every little moan and gasp of his name the moment it leaves Rin's throat. His pretty little throat... the one he loves to fuck up into and bite, the one he loves to suck and watch plump up when he finally shoots his load straight down to his stomach– 

With a circle of Rin's hips, Sousuke bucks once, twice, and the slapping sound their skin produces is absolute music to his ears. 

"Yeah? You're sure– _mngh_ –you weren't just... thinking about me all day today? H-huh?" 

"Maybe I was..." 

Rin hums and grinds forward enough for the already damp tip of his erection to rub against the countertop and he swears when he pulls back he's left a sticky spot behind. Normally he's extremely particular about keeping the apartment clean and neat and in order, but– Rin will make an exception. 

"Yeah? About what?"

Sousuke laughs and when he does it's one of those drawling laughs that always manages to make the hair at the back of Rin's neck stand on end. He can't explain how or why that works; just that it does. "About this." Both hands find their way to Rin's asscheeks again and with two soft yet firm grips he squeezes as he spreads them apart, making just enough room for his cock to slip between them, cradled and held within their warmth. Rin gasps in response but soon he's right back to smiling and even takes the opportunity to roll his hips backward, understanding.

"Just this?"

"No." And before it happens Rin mentally prepared himself, because Sousuke is a jerk and a beast in his own right and he'll be damned if he doesn't end up killing him one of these days. " _About fucking you. Right here._ "

Red eyes flutter shut as he tips his head back and Sousuke bucks again, using his own precum to his advantage so he can easily slide forward and back along the cleft of Rin's ass. "Yeah..." he coos just before a strong palm smacks him across one cheek to leave a biting sensation in its wake. " _Ah–!_ S-Sousuke..."

The taller boy licks his lips and unfortunately needs to free one hand so he can fiddle with his shirt next. Damn buttons... "That's it, Rin," he growls and with half his buttons undone he takes a second to pause in his grinding so he can spit on his own dick to leave it sticky and glistening, though it can hardly hold a candle to how well Rin's skin shines, the curve of his hips and bottom well accentuated by each heavy drop of sweat tracing them line for line. "Right in your tight hole... Hngh. Right here where I can feel all of you." His breath, his words, his heartbeat as he shakes and comes hard, muscles baring down and hugging his dick tighter with every spasm–

"Fuck me, Sousuke," Rin whimpers to which the other pulls back, leaving a thin gossamer string of spit connecting the tip of his cock to Rin's body. But he knows what he's planning, knows what he's aiming for, and just before he can step away, Rin quickly reaches around to grab Sousuke's wrist to stop him in his tracks. "It's ok..." Hmph. The response he earns is typical: Sousuke's brows rise up and he tilts his head, confused, maybe even a little concerned. But he won't be for long, or so the redhead hopes, because soon he's slipping that same hand from Sousuke's wrist to his thick, eager arousal to give it a teasing tug.

"... I already took care of it."

It still takes Sousuke a moment, but soon enough he ducks his head and notices clear fluid beginning to seep down Rin's thighs. He can't remember spurting that much precum in there or even spitting that much, now that he thinks about it... so the only logical explanation is that his silly, ridiculous boy of his has taken the time and effort to prepare himself long before Sousuke even boarded the train home. Spreading those smooth cheeks again proves it and he has to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning out loud at the sight of Rin's puckered hole already pink and twitching around the edges, well fucked and likely accustomed to the size of two or three naughty fingers.

He laughs again and this time when he leans forward he can't resist finding Rin's cheek to kiss. "You really did plan all this."

Rin can only snicker, quite proud of himself, before with an arch of his back he tries to line their bodies up just right. Yeah, he planned it, all of it down to the last detail, and he won't see everything go to waste. "Then do something about it." It's funny really, when Rin thinks back on the first time he and Sousuke moved in together like this, because back then he wouldn't have considered himself the adventurous and bold type when it came to bedroom antics, not even between the two of them. That isn't to say Sousuke's any better, but out of them both he's certainly the least likely to crack under pressure, or so Rin likes to believe. Doing things like this now... He's surprised, to say the least, in how far they've come in such little time. That all this has become just another part of who they are as a couple, but also as friends and rivals, speaks volumes about the strength and trust holding their relationship afloat. What reason does he have to fear these new and daring things when Sousuke is beside him every step of the way?

Leave it to Rin to think of the romantic things at a time like this.

Sousuke's since moved from kissing Rin's cheek to his mouth by now and with his ass spread and wide and willing, he carefully lines himself up before suddenly slamming forward, the force of the thrust and tightness inside drawing both of them to sigh with mouths parted yet tongues still intertwined. _Shit._ Rin wasn't kidding when he said he prepared himself. He's loose, loose enough for Sousuke to glide in all the way to the hilt in one easy go, and without hesitation or worry, he quickly spread his legs, shoves his tongue into the other boy's mouth, and fucks him good and raw, each subsequent push earning him a high pitched and desperate cry from the younger swimmer's throat. In the back of his mind, maybe he worries about what the neighbors might do... but it's a very big _maybe_ and isn't enough to slow him down a single notch. Not when Rin's already short of breath, not when he gasps and coos and says his name over and over like he needs it to hold himself together. Rin keeps his lips close, wanting Sousuke to taste and feel every exhale as it rips free against his cold tongue.

" _Harder... F-fuck me harder, Sousuke, harder...!_ " the redhead practically sobs, one shaking leg somehow managing to push up from the floor to the counter where his knee can come to rest. It spreads him out nicely, Sousuke notes, and he takes advantage of it quickly, one hand tucking under Rin's lifted and bent knee to keep it in place.

Upon looking down though, Sousuke's surprised to see the yellow ribbon still tied tight at Rin's back and if he didn't find it charming he might have thought to tug it and the rest of the apron clean off a long time ago. Instead, he smooths his hand along his spine, feels the way his bottom curves and the skin pinches beneath his palm as he takes him roughly from behind, then soon he's slipping beneath the ruffles and over the gentle slope of one thigh to reach around, touch Rin's dripping cock, and jerk it off in time with his hips. Rin yelps, but when he tosses his head back again, Sousuke can tell he's in pure bliss. Most importantly though, the other boy leaves his neck and shoulder well exposed in this position, so like a hungry predator he swoops down and takes what he can get, teeth and tongue nipping and sucking on one shoulder as his thumb circles the head of his dick and kneads the velvety flesh back down towards his quivering balls.

"Did you come when you touched yourself earlier, Rin?" Sousuke groans to which the other boy shakes his head, speechless and dazed, nothing left on his tongue but Sousuke's name and a few stray curses. Something about that gives the taller boy an odd sense of satisfaction, but all the same, he clicks his tongue before gently nipping at his partner's pulse point. "You've been waiting all this time..."

He can only imagine it, Rin, his Rin, bent over their bed or sitting with those long legs of his spread wide on the couch, fingers slicked up and knuckle deep, face red and wanting, tears in his eyes and Sousuke's name on his lips–

... He fucks him harder, his heavy cock buried deep in Rin's hole already starting to swell up and leak, leaving clear, sticky precum oozing freely down the curve of his sack and Rin's thighs. When was the last time he took Rin like this, he wonders? The last time the other boy was this playful, this cunning, this _wanting_? As he wonders, Sousuke feels sweat seeping through his shirt and down his neck and by now he isn't sure how much longer he's going to last. Because Rin's reaching behind him and holding him, running his fingers through his hair and squealing like a _damn good housewife_ , but most importantly and surprisingly at that–

"C-come in me..." Rin gasps as he tugs Sousuke's hair and squeezes his muscles around him with one particularly rough and deep thrust, forcing a melange of precum and warm lubricant out of his entrance and down the curve of his ass. _Most importantly..._ "I want– _mngh!_ –I want your baby."

... _Shit_.

It ignites something carnal in him, something wild and untamed, and before Sousuke knows it he's giving Rin one last jerk before tucking both hands under Rin's knees so he can hoist him up off the kitchen counter, not minding the dull ache in his shoulder or his back or the threat of stumbling backwards and straight into the damn fridge if he isn't careful. As expected, it draws a surprised yelp from the other boy who quickly flails his arms about for _something_ to hold onto. "O-oi, Sousuke! Your–! _F-fuck!_ "

 _Shoulder_ , he knows, but Sousuke's quick to thrust that word right out of his mind, pushing up on his feet so hard and so roughly it sends Rin bouncing an inch or so in the air. It's been a long time since he's felt any debilitating pain in his shoulder, even longer since the damn thing's put him out of commission, but even if tonight's the night to break that record, he'll be hard pressed to let it come between him and Rin's body. So with back muscles rippling beneath his shirt and fingers leaving little crescents in the back of Rin's thighs, Sousuke laves his tongue over the nape of the other boy's neck as he proceeds to fuck up into him like a jackhammer, screwing up the pace for a few solid seconds just to hear Rin's voice escalate and make his ears ring. That's it. _That's it..._

"Yeah..." he grunts as his balls tighten and he feels wrinkled and soaking wet muscles grip the head of his dick on Rin's descent. He's close, he knows he is– "I'll give that to you." With Rin's leg draped over his wrist now, Sousuke takes advantage of his partner's flexibility by tugging his knee towards his chest, leaving his palm to press lightly to Rin's toned and slick stomach. "Right here... That's where you want it, right?" No, he isn't sure what they're talking about, but Sousuke's sure it doesn't even matter. As long as it feels good and sounds good and brings Rin the pleasure he deserves... that's what matters. And so, soon enough, with Rin's head tossed back and spine arched so far he's practically bent backwards over Sousuke's good shoulder, his muscles begin to spasm and flutter all the way through the first of what feels like several powerful orgasms, each one drawn out and accompanied with a beautiful slew of pants, moans, and cries beside Sousuke's ear. Rin, he thinks, has always been beautiful, but it's at times like these when he completely unravels at the seams which strike him right in the heart. That gleam in his eyes, the same one he latches onto and admires each time they dive into the water side by side, the flush in his cheeks and the rise and fall of his chest–

Sousuke follows after a few thrusts more, and when he spills and overflows he stumbles backwards until his back hits the wall and his knees begin to buckle beneath him. White hot semen dribbles down along his cock when its finished filling up every last corner inside the other boy, and even without looking, both of them know there's going to be a hell of a trail to clean up once they regain their wits. But for now, they're content with this, Sousuke pulsating dully inside of Rin, Rin slumped backwards with a wet spot against his once pristine ruffled apron...

It's the sound of weak laughter which finally snaps Sousuke out of his stupor and brings him to open his eyes, though his vision is blurred and black around the edges. If he wasn't tired before, hell, he doesn't know what he is right now, but clearly he's not tired enough to drop Rin and leave them both for the floor, all things considered.

"Oi," he starts, voice like rough gravel, breath short and heavy, "what're you laughing about?" He seems affectionate and non-accusatory, however, especially when he manages to turn his head and gently nudge at the other boy's jawline with the tip of his nose. Rin sighs in return, relaxed and satisfied, his body language like that of a lazy cat as he slowly tilts his head down towards his chest and allows one hand to wander along the expanse of his covered torso.

"I just can't believe that worked."

Sousuke cocks a brow to which Rin laughs again, this time baring teeth.

"Never mind." And it's with that that Rin settles his fingers over Sousuke's own which, he's noticed, are still resting comfortably over his abdomen, sticky and wet, likely in need of a nice hot bath after all that work. Hmph. But Rin doesn't have to speak for Sousuke to understand– _I came from what you said, I know_ –and for once he feels even the slightest bit sheepish as he buries his face within his partner's shoulder. Funny... even after all that he still manages to smell so fresh. Like chlorine, like spring– Like Rin.

"... I'll get you a new apron tomorrow."

Rin scoffs... but doesn't make a move to disagree. If it makes Sousuke happy, then that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your kind messages and comments! Hopefully I'll have more time to write more things as the year goes on. In the meantime, feel free to meet me over at my tumblr: http://wafflesex.tumblr. com. Ciao for now~


End file.
